


Selfish

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Qrow feeling selfish cause his semblance. Cause that’s been done.Taiyang feels selfish because he’s keeping Qrow in Patch and not out helping Ozpin. Cause that’s new.This was supposed to be fluffy. But it’s just kinda sad.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	Selfish

Qrow is sitting on the edge of the bed. Taiyang’s bed? Their bed? Qrow slept there more than anywhere else. But he still gone more than he was here. Tai was still happy to shift over. Making room under his arm to snuggle Qrow to sleep. Attempting to keep the nightmares away. 

Nightmares from his semblance.

He thoughts swirl around this dark path. 

His semblance. The reason he was gone so much. Kept people at arm's length. So easily people could get hurt. 

Tai didn’t seem to care. Especially as the girls were getting older. All three of them begging for him to visit more often. Ruby has gone as far to ask for training. Tai had mentioned the possibility of getting a position at Signal, and teaching alongside each other. He was still waiting for Yang to try something. 

His fingers twitched and he reached for his flask. A spike in anxiety quelled with the gulp of bitterness. It’s accompanied by the sound of a clunk, water splattering, and Tai shouting in surprise. Qrow winces. His semblance must have broken the sink Tai was brushing his teeth at.

His theory is proven as Tai walks out drying himself with a towel and a damp shirt.

“You alright there chickadee?” Tai asks him.

“Just thinking.” 

“Thinking that needs a drink?” Qrow shrugs.

Tai throws the towel on top of the dresser, pulling his wet shirt off next. Qrow perks up. Shirtless Tai was a treat. Still toned even after stopping huntsman missions. The tattoos and scars made an impressive map. 

The scar along Tai’s left shoulder catches his eye and he stops drooling. It was from their STRQ days. A mishap on a mission where his ‘misfortune’ had gotten not just Tai hurt, but caused them to nearly fail the mission. Qrows fingers twitch for his flask again. Gulping another bitter mouthful.

The handle on Tai’s dresser snaps off as he pulled the drawer open. 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Tai asks.

“Nothing.”

Tai sits next to him. “Come on, things break worse when you’re upset. Talk to me.”

Qrow has to take a deep breath. He slumped to rest his head on Tai’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Tai’s waist.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For?” Tai has his hand running through Qrows hair.

“I’m the most selfish person in the world.” 

“Are you?”

“I’m a danger. To you. To the girls. But—“ Qrow pulled his arms tighter, “I want to stay.” 

“Then stay.” Tai said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Stay. Be selfish.” Tai’s grip tightens. “Let me be selfish.” Qrow feels the tears building.

“You?” Qrow chokes on the words, “How? How are you selfish?” Tai’s voice is soft.

“I want you to stay. I want you here, where you’re safe.”

“How does that make you selfish?”

“Cause other people need you too.” Tai sighs, “You’re one of the best huntsman out there and Ozpin’s most trusted informant. How selfish is it for me to want you to stay on Patch.”

“Guess neither of us is getting what we want.” Qrow mutters bitterly.

“We can pretend.” Tai says, “Just for tonight. Let’s be selfish.”


End file.
